Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information perhaps better than ever before. To illustrate, personal computers, handheld devices, mobile phones, set-top box devices, and other electronic devices are increasingly being used to access, store, download, share, and/or otherwise process various types of media content (e.g., video, audio, photographs, and/or multimedia).
Users of such access devices often access media content by subscribing to media content services provided by service providers. A limitation associated with typical subscription services, however, is that they may be limited to individual media content files or predetermined packages of “channels” offered by content providers. As a result, service providers do not have the flexibility to tailor a media content subscription in accordance with the specific interests and desires of a user. The subscription may be further limited by a content provider's corresponding programming schedule.